


Reunion

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Series: All That Glitters [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: Anna shows up on Irene's doorstep 400 years later.





	Reunion

Anna was standing in her doorway. Irene reached out hands trembling even as they caught the celestial mirage. Admittedly, the delusions never entirely left. Irene’s mind was a maze most days, and she was an ever-present light that broke through all else. No matter what happened, she guided her back. The thought of her was mayhaps the only reason Irene held a grasp on her sanity; however tenuous it may be. Anna was her north star. A guiding light in the darkest of nights.

“It’s you. You’re here. How? How are you here?” The celestial mage asked all of the questions on the tip of her tongue.

“Dragonification. Increased longevity comes with the territory.” It was more venomous than intended. Anna was nothing if not intelligent, but she was deliberately obtuse. She should know better than to ask inane questions. “How did you manage the feat?”

“Despite my looks, I am a rather capable celestial spirit mage. I’m rather good at prying doors open or, in this case, gates.” She would have looked smug if not for the bags under her eyes and the slump in her shoulders.

_ Zeref.  _ “How did you get mixed up with someone like Zeref?” The dark mage was as dour as he was pompous. Enough so to think he could be emperor of Alvarez despite killing near everything he came into contact with.

“The plan, he found out about it. Zeref drew up the schematics for the eclipse gate. It was his creation. His research.”

“Huh,” those longs nights were ages ago for her. When they thought the world would fall to pieces. They shared it all before Anna disappeared. Before she became less and less like herself. Before Anna took it upon herself to slip through time long after the worst has passed. “That was a machination of his all along.”

“Yes, and he had conditions when we used it as well.”

“Sounds about right.”

“It was a child. His brother or at least that’s what he told me. There wasn’t a way to verify.”

“A child, among a team of highly trained dragonslayers?” Only Anna would have been able to complete the mission after everything fell apart as it did.

Anna shifted in the doorway. “Actually, a child and other children.”

“Excuse me?”

The celestial mage’s brow furrowed. “Acnologia didn’t leave us with many options.”

She could not claim to be a pinnacle of virtue or anything of the like, but Anna was always better. “Dragnification doesn’t leave many options either as I’m sure your children will soon discover.”

“It’s not like that-”

“Desperate times?”

“Measures have been taken.”

“Certainly.”

“You can be as morally opposed as you like once I find them.”

“Find. Them. That’s just wonderful.”

“Please, let me in. I’ll catch you up on everything.” One longing look and Irene was lost once more. Even if it was momentary at she would have company for a while. She stepped aside to let Anna in.


End file.
